


Totally Not a Kissing Booth

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dream is a dork, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fundy is a dork, Fundy is an idiot, Kissing Booths, M/M, also YALL TAKE THIS KISSING BOOTH AS AN ADVANTAGE, is it really a kissing booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: From Karl Jacobs stream where Fundy build a kissing booth for Party Island. Although the vod is deleted to stuff, but yeah. I was there.So, I took this moment and make a Fundywastaken moment.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Totally Not a Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before the wedding and it taken longer cuz the wedding video made me cry sdhkdskj
> 
> but ya! enjoy :)
> 
> if any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this, I will take it.

“Hey guys, look at me!” Karl yelled and waved. Fundy stifles a laugh when he poses. They built a glass heart on top of the kissing booth. Apparently, enough space to fit people in. Karl is the star of attention. “Am I cute?”

“Si.” Quackity sighed like a fan. They had this weird relationship going on. A fling maybe? Fundy probably kind of understands it, but he stays committed to his relationship. “Although, you’re like a fucking k-pop idol.” He laughed. The Mexican in a mask reminds him of a familiar someone. Well, of course it does. It’s a Mexican version of Dream, or as Quackity likes to call himself. Mexican Dream. 

Punz snapped his fingers. “Wait, go with that pose. Uh, Nico Nico Ni?” Karl only tilted his head. “Here, I’ll show you .” Punz climbed on the top of the kissing booth. He almost lost his footing, but got his balance back shortly. Fundy let the white hoodie man in.

“Wow, you’re such a fucking weeb, Punz.” Quackity pouts. Then scoffs when Punz ignored by showing his device to Karl. The phrase from the speaker sounds cutesy, but also repetitive. Like, really constant. Wait, “Oh my fucking god, are you playing the remix?”

“Yes.” God, no. He rather listens to one song that one streamer uses. It’s way more boppier than this cute garbage. Less cringy, too. But it invests Karl, and he has to memorize this pose too. Nobody can convince them to stop. The viewers will like that or not.

The shouting from Quackity and Punz teaching Karl droned out. It was getting boring anyways. Who wants to hear some dudes talk about anime? Not him! Haha...

Fundy wonders if Dream will like it. This could be fun for them! They can go on a coaster as they try to reach out. Like Romeo and Juliet! Then together, both of them will go inside the kissing booth. If Dream consents and flicks the lever. Boom! It goes dark, but the crying obsidian faintly glows. Dream and him in a kissing booth. Alone. His fiance will probably have to take off his mask. So they can kiss properly. With no distractions...

No. Stop that right now. His mind is awful. Sure, he likes his intimate moments with his finance. However, it’s mostly private in their shared home. Because of being on different sides before. It’s weird to be in a big enclosed booth. Not to mention it’s fucking dark to do ‘things’. Hell, people are waiting for them outside. That’s kind of dumb.

A little comment floated by him from Karl’s stream. “This looks like 7 minutes in heaven, but with consent.” No, it isn’t! This is another type of kissing booth, but private! It’s not trashy like those other booths.

Perhaps they should build the tunnel of love instead.

“Hey Fundy... Thinking of someone?” Quackity smirked.

He rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.” The fox hybrid glared at him. He thought they told everybody they’re engaged. Well, probably not everyone.

Punz and Karl came out of the glass case. “I can be your girlfriend.” The blonde stifled a laugh. No. Punz why?

“No.” He sternly said it again. Why does Punz want him to cheat on his fiancé? Whatever. “I’m just gonna...” He gets inside the heart case. It’s like one of those holes or corners he goes into. A bit comforting, minus the transparent walls. Wait, what if... “Hey guys! Bring Dream over here!” They all looked at Fundy strangely, but shrugged. 

It may be the dumbest idea, but it’s the best one. If Karl can perform those weird, cute poses. Even the audiences love it. Why not for his green finance? No flaws in that idea. All he had to do is practice posing and a secret line. What is that secret line? He will not tell you. It’s a secret! 

Not even the audience will know! 

It has been a couple of 10 minutes. Karl has been keeping him company by sharing chats, comments and questions. Fundy didn’t like the furry ones. Some questions were genuine. Usually about his engagement to Dream. He doesn’t mind. They knew that the couple liked to keep some of their privacy.

“Look what we got!” Punz shouted. He gripped on Dream’s arm. The mask looks annoyed. Perhaps for getting dragged? They made him stand in front of the kissing booth. The green man crossed his arms until he looked up.

Yes! This is his perfect chance!

“Hello Dream!” He giggled when Dream waved back. Fundy twirls around and stops. He points at his handsome fiancé. “Will you open my heart?” If there were anime sparkles. This would work so well.

Right now, it’s silence. Uncomfortably quiet.

Shit, did he fuck up? Did he make himself a loser before their wedding? Goddamn it.

Someone tugged his hands and made him fall. Until another hand caught his waist. But he isn’t standing up straight. A familiar smiley face near his own. Fundy’s cheeks are so red right now. No, he’s supposed to make Dream flustered!

“Yes.” Dream answered as he leaned in. He’s probably smirking behind it. Fundy’s lips were against the mask. Why does it cause him to feel more embarrassed than actually kissing? What?

While Fundy is still in shock. Dream lets him stand straight even though his knees are wobbling. His fiancé takes off his mask, but he made the mask covering both of their faces. Dream kisses him again, with more passion this time. Fundy's tail is probably wagging. He tugs on the green hoodie to get closer to him.

This feels really nice.

“Yoo! Get some!”

‘The chat is screaming!’

“What the hell? Karl, why didn’t you ask me to do that?” 


End file.
